Delirious Disaster
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A really long one-shot. Jules is sick and tired. A high speed chase. Enjoy.


**Another One Shot… I really enjoy writing these more than full stories. Please, no one scorpio me for writing this. Im just way bored, so Im making up stories…. I LOVE all the characters, well except for Donna. ******** So I would never intend on hurting anyone on the show. So go to make believe land and enjoy this one shot. ******

Jules yawned and rubbed her eyes as she headed into the station.

"Hey Jules, you okay? You don't look like yourself?" Sam asked as he saw Jules with bags under her eyes and her not saying a word to greet everyone like she would usually do.

"Yeah, Just feeling a bit sick, I'll be fine." She replied as she walked past him and straight to her locker room.

"Jules-" Sam tried to comment, but she closed the door before he got the chance.

Sam walked to the briefing room where he found the other guys and Greg all crowded around the tables holding side conversations.

"Hey Sarge, Jules. Jules doesn't look to good, she looks pretty sick if you ask me. Maybe you should give her the day off." Sam told him as Greg headed to the other side of the room. Greg then nodded replying, "Okay, let me see when she comes in for briefing, I can't have anyone getting sick on this team."

After about 10 minutes, Jules entered the room with a box of tissues and her eyes swollen with sickness. "Jules." Greg said quietly. "Yeah boss?" She said stuffingly. "why don't you go home, you really don't look to healthy." Greg added as he felt her hot forehead. "Im fine Sarge, really, probably just a virus." Greg nodded in return, "Take someone with you today, and fall back if needed, I cant have anyone getting hurt or sick." She nodded back as she took her seat again beside Sam.

"Jules, listen to us! Go home and sleep." Sam insisted.

"Sam, no. I can't leave just because I'm a little sick! I'm fine. I just need to get out of the station." She replied, pressing her fingers to her forehead to relieve the pressure.

"Okay team, patrol day. Pick a partner, or whoever will fit in a truck, and lets go." Greg stated.

"Jules, you are with me. Let's go." Sam said as he rose from his chair.

"Only If I can drive." Jules said quietly.

"Jules, you need to rest. You can sleep in the passenger seat for all I care." Sam replied.

"Sam. I am driving, you know I can't stand riding shot-gun." Jules continued, trying to get Sam to give in.

"Jules-" He tried once more.

"Sam, are you coming or not?" She said as they headed into the garage and she grabbed the keys to the truck closest to the garage door.

Sam shrugged and sighed as he hopped into the passenger seat.

As they made their way down the road, Jules would leave one hand on the wheel, the other rested on her forehead, supported by the armrest.

"Listen Jules, you tell me if you need a break, I can take over." Sam reassured her as he saw her tired and sick.

"Im fine, I just got only about 2 hours of sleep last night." She said, as Sam pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you wanna stop by the doctor?" He asked, knowing they probably wouldn't be needed be the team.

Jules shook her head. "If I get really bad off, I'll just go somewhere tonight."

They then pulled over to the curb to take a five minute break. During this break, the conversation was full of times of Jules coughing, sneezing and her eyes filling up with tears from the pressure.

"Jules! I really think we should take you to the doctor! You could have pneumonia, that would be really bad. Come on!" Sam insisted as they stepped out of the SUV to get fresh air for her lungs to open up, and he placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Sam stop!" She said as she swatted him away. "I am fine!"

"Well, at least take off the leg holster and jacket, you don't need to be this bundled up if you have a fever." He said as he helped her remove the guns from her leg and her jacket, leaving her in a long-sleeved shirt covered by the vest she wished she was allowed to take off. Customers of the stores around them, and other pedestrians stared as they saw two heavily armed officers just hanging around the area.

"Sam, we need to get going." Jules said as she picked up her gear and placed it in the back of the truck.

"Jules, are you sure?" Sam checked once more, knowing the answer he would receive.

"Yes!" She said, starting the SUV down the road.

After only about 15 minutes of driving, finally something exciting happened.

"Hey guys, there someone riding my bumper. Should I scare him off?" Jules asked into the headset,

"Does he look impaired?" Greg asked.

"Can't tell." Sam replied.

"Well, let him ride for a few minutes, then get him over if you have any trouble. Jules don't try anything to kamikaze." Greg continued.

The guy then pulled beside them. Sam reached to his leg for a gun at quick reach. "Jules hit the lights." Sam proposed as Jules switched on the car's lights.

"Woah buddy, what are you trying?" Sam asked quietly.

"Guys, come up to us. We are on Bay. Hurry. I think he knows exactly who we are." Jules stated as she tried to take her pain away and focus on the jerk next to them.

"Jules, you okay?" Greg asked as he and Ed flew down the road, seeing them in front of them.

"Yeah boss." She replied.

"Wordy, Lou, Spike?" Ed asked over the headset.

"3 minutes out." Lou replied.

_Bang, Boom. Boom._

The man beside them had just thrown his car into their back bumper.

"Jules, stay in control. That truck can take a beating." Greg continued.

"Sam. Get my gun." She told him as Sam reached over into the back of the SUV to grab Jules' Remi. "You sure you want a gun this big for close range?" Sam asked. "Sam, I said get my gun and get into position." Jules confirmed.

Sam sighed as he lifted the Remi into the front seat.

"Jules, look back." Greg said, as she saw the row of large black vehicles with matching lights pull up behind her, giving her piece of mind she wasn't alone.

"Okay Boss, what should I do?" Jules asked as the guy threw his car once more, pushing her towards the curb.

"Sam? Do you have a solution?" Greg asked as he heard Jules yawn then cough, while trying to cover up the microphone on her headset.

She began to have another coughing spell. Then the rush of dizziness took over her head.

'Jules. Jules! You okay?" Sam asked as he saw his teammate trying to see the road as they were driving, now at 90 mph. They soon broke 100.

"Sam can you get the tires?" Ed asked, looking through the windshield to see a gun pointed out of the window.

"No Solution, too fast." Sam stated as he continued to check on the girl driving the car to make sure she was okay.

"Ahhh!" Jules screamed and Sam reached forward to protect her chest from hitting the steering wheel as she was slung to the side of the road, and she tried to pick up her pace and press the gas back to meet up with the guy.

"You two okay?" Spike asked as he looked out the window to see Jules rolling the tires with great force to pull back to the highway they were turning onto.

"No harm. No harm." They both said as she continued at a pace of 100 mph.

She turned to follow down the ramp onto the highway, followed by the rest of her team.

Then Sam saw the figure that made him make a move.

"Sarge! He's armed." He yelled as he saw a handgun pointed out of the window, Jules' heart started racing.

Sam and Jules' truck was next to- not near- beside, the car of a man with a gun pointed directly to Jules' head. Sam jerked back and pulled the window closed. Another dizzy moment faded into Jules.

"Jules. Jules!" Sam yelled as she began to slide off the side of the road. She jerked directly back into position.

"Jules, Fall back. Ed and I have it." Greg stated.

"No Sarge" She insisted as she pulled up beside him, a gun raised out of the man's window.

"Greg can you see a license plate?" Sam asked.

"No plate, its probably stolen." Ed replied.

"Great." Sam said.

"Guys! His window is down, fall back, fall back now!" Ed yelled as a shot fired towards Jules' SUV, the window blowing into pieces of glass, but as the impact hit the huge vehicle, Jules spun the wheel with great force, as she grabbed her head, dizzy and vision- blurred. Her truck then flipped on her side. Once. Twice. Then a third time into the median. Ed then took a shot. He shot directly through the man's back windshield, giving him a bullet wound to the head, his car flew off into the ditch.

Then that's when Wordy jerked his truck into the median, and he, Spike and Lou emerged from their truck to rescue their teammates.

"Medics. Now!" Greg said over the headset.

"Jules?" Sam said quietly as he felt the impact seeping into his senses. He looked up. He could see the sky, so his side of the SUV was accessible. Jules, on the other hand, was under it all.

"Jules! Sam!" Voices yelled as Sam reached up trying to find the latch to the door that had been smashed into a million pieces. He then looked down, where he saw a figure. A body pressed underneath the seat, still buckled in by a seat belt. "Jules. Jules! Can you hear me?!" He yelled as he reached his hand to her to see if she was alive. He shook her shoulder softly, to prevent the breakage of any more of her frail bones. Her eyes opened slowly. She groaned with pain. Sam then kicked the door as hard as he could so he could climb but as he did he screamed.

"Team One! SRU officer down! Jules is under this, she's alive though, we need medics now!!!!" He yelled as felt Lou grab a strap on his vest to pull him up. "Where is she?" Wordy asked as they helped Sam stand to his feet. Sam pointed to the empty driver's seat.

"Jules, Jules can you hear me? Its Sam."

There was silence.

"We are losing her! I have got to get that seat up! Im going back in!" Sam yelled as he dove into the truck, Spike and Lou trying to pull him back, but no luck.

"Jules, Im right here…. Sweetheart." Sam said quietly as he tried to wipe the blood from her face where she had cut herself in the broken glass of the window. "Keep your eyes shut. There is a lot of glass. Stay still baby, stay still." He continued, not caring if the guys heard him, all he cared about was getting her out. "I have got to get you out of here. If I don't, you may not ever get out." Sam said as he began to peel away his vest to make himself thinner and more able to move in the flipped over SUV, he knew if they were to flip it back over, the chances of killing Jules were even higher than if they didn't.

He knelt over the console between the seats, trying to grab her around her waist. He then jerked her seat back as far as he could with his strong arms. "Jules." He sighed as he saw her go out of consciousness in his arms.

"Sam get out of there! The medics will get her out!" The guys yelled as rescue squads pulled behind their SUVs.

"No, I have to help my teammate!" Sam yelled as he lifted her straight from the seat and grabbed _her_ Remi, and used it to break the rest of the windshield. Her body was limp around his, but he could feel her still with him. She was alive, and he knew he had to get her help. He also knew one of his arms was broken and his fingers were almost paralyzed on one hand from the impact of the seat crushing against them.

He then rose from the front of the car. A body around his. The guys ran towards him to grab her and relieve the extra weight from him.

"Sam, you did it!" Greg and Ed yelled, followed by the other guys as they ed him to a gurney beside the ambulance. He sat on it, and looked over to see Jules being loaded up into an ambulance.

"Hey, guys, wait a second." Greg yelled as they walked Sam, who was holding his broken and bloody arm, to the ambulance and Greg told him, "Go with her. Get yourself checked out. We will be right there."

Ed was then being escorted to a police car as he saw the others trying to remove expensive gear from the flipped SUV and place it in his truck. \

"Jules. Hey Jules, hey sweetheart. Im right here. We are going to the hospital. Do you know what happened?" He said quickly as her eyes opened slightly.

"Hmm." She groaned. "Sam, Baby where are you?" She saw just a fog, the crash had completely blurred her vision.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." He said as he placed his unhurt hand on her waist and then stood to kiss her forehead.

"Ed killed him, he killed the guy who shot at us. Nobody knows who it was. He was drunk though. Impaired." Sam continued as he tried to wipe the blood that ran from her face and wounds.

"Sammie. Stay with me." She said, knowing she hadn't said anything like that since they stopped dating a few weeks before, but they were still closer than ever.

"I won't leave your side baby, I wont." He said as the doctor on board placed his arm in a sling, and assessed his swollen and numb fingers attached to the hand on his broken arm.

"Will she be okay?" He asked the doctor quietly as they sedated her to relieve the pain.

"A major concussion, but nothing else major. Anything in her medical past we should know about? Has she been feeling okay?" The doctor spoke.

"No, actually she is pretty sick. We told her to go home, she wouldn't. She's not the easiest person to stop." He said as he smiled and took her hand.

"What kind of symptoms?" The doctor continued.

"Fever, pretty high one actually, and headache, dizziness, cough, cold." Sam gave the list of things he had noticed by riding with her all day.

"Are you two pretty close?" The doctor asked as he began to fill out forms for the ER doctors to get a good medical history from.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." He replied as he brushed the hair from her face.

The doctor smiled as they pulled up to the hospital, and the nurses loaded Sam onto a gurney and then pulled Sam and Jules into the trauma center of the ER.

"I need to stay with her." Sam spoke to the nurses.

"You are both going to radiology." A doctor said as they entered an elevator.

Sam nodded. And after a short ride up two floors, he was re-connected with Jules.

"Hey Jules." Sam spoke softly as the doctor let him follow beside her into the CT scan room.

"Hey Sam." She replied as she opened her eyes, not able to see, but she could recognize his voice.

They are just going to get a scan. You will be fine. The other guys are on their way. I have to get my arm x-rayed too.

"Okay." She mumbled as the doctors lifted her onto the CT scan table.

After they both had all of the radiation they needed, they were both moved to a double room where they were admitted for observation, considering Sam couldn't move his fingers, and Jules couldn't move at all. Her neck was in a brace, as her right arm was in a cast. Sam was being given blood transfusions to help his hand, and the same arm was in a cast.

The rest of the guys entered their room and huddled around each of them.

Then Ed and Greg made a move, that usually wouldn't be allowed, but considering they were armed, no one would really say too much to them.

Ed unlatched the lock on Sam's bed, and Greg helped him push it towards Jules' so he could talk to her.

"Guys, lets give them a few minutes." Lou said as they all headed to the door to wait in the hallway.

Once the room was cleared, Sam spoke, "Hey Sweetheart. I shouldn't have let you drive. I should have not even let you get behind the wheel of the truck."

"Sam, stop. Its my fault. I shouldn't have driven, you are right. I could have killed you." Jules whispered.

"Jules, don't even say that." He added as he kissed her forehead. "We are going to be okay. I wont leave your side Jules. I wont."

Sam knew they couldn't date, but it was like she was even more than just a girlfriend, like she was related to him. He had to care for her. She was very important to him. She wasn't a girlfriend, not even just a teammate though. She was like a sister. He cared about her. He couldn't decide how to treat her. He knew he loved her, but he couldn't tell how.

Jules took a deep breath as she knew, she was being drugged by pain relievers plus antibiotics for what she now knew she had, pneumonia.

"Jules. I'll be here the whole time. It's okay." Sam said as a tear of pain dropped from her bruised eye.

After about 30 minutes, the guys entered.

"So Boss, who was the guy?" Sam asked as he still laid in his bed which was still pushed next to hers, he then placed his hand on hers.

"Just some drunk ass with nothing else to do. It was a pretty nasty bullet though, it went straight through you truck, be glad Jules has some quick car flipping reflexes." Ed added, as Jules gave a short smile.

Lou, Wordy, and Spike crowded around with the rest of their team.

"I am just glad my team is okay." Greg added. "This is why you guys are Team One. We are all a family." The guys all smiled in return, along with Jules and Sam who were hooked up to monitors and IVs.

**Hope you liked this one-shot. I really enjoy writing these! Reviews please. Oh and I made everyone okay, so DON'T Scorpio me!**


End file.
